Romance Begins
by klutzyspaz
Summary: 1st fanfic! be kind! KD takes place right after Lady Knight. starts of slow but it's ok. the action is just about to begin in chapter 6 so read to see what's next. i'm very insecure and can't spell so no flames yet plz!plz read!recently changd to M to be
1. at the start

**Romance begins**

_1st fanfic so plz be kind_

As Kel, Neal, Tobe, the Sparrows, Jump and their escort road on for Neal's wedding Kel and Neal talked about the mix of Tortall and Yamani styles for the wedding. Yuki had written to Kel and had asked her to become her maid of honor. Kel, shocked as well as flattered, said yes. The other brides' maid would be Princess Shinkokami, Lady Haname, and Kel's mother Ilane of Midelan. Kel did not know why Yuki didn't pick the Princess Shinkokami and told Neal as much.

"I don't know why, but she picked the right person to." Neal replied. Seeing Kel shake her head he added, "it's true"

"I don't know what I did to deserve such great friends," she mumbled. Changing the subject she asked, "Who are your best man and grooms men going to be?"

" Well I was going to ask you but you're busy"

"Ha ha ha, no really who?"

" Dom will be best man and Esmond, Seaver and Merric will be the grooms men." He looked at her "hey what's with the mask?"

"Well the Yamani custom is that the brides maids and grooms men kiss each other cheek to cheek. But the best man and maid of honor do it differently. The maid of honor is a lined to the groom, and the best man is a lined to the bride. They kiss who they are lined up with and whisper advice or something of the like to them and step away. Then kiss each other." Seeing Neal still stared at her she shook her head.

Then he saw it; "you like him don't you? I thought so," he said with a smirk.

A blush broke through her mask, "What gave me away?" to Tobe she said, "This isn't to be repeated all right?" he grinned and nodded.

"Well your blushing and you always have your Mask on when he touches you." He finished. While he was thinking about the time she was injured and Dom was scared for her. While Tobe was recovering from being shoot at. Dom held her hand and whispered- what looked like- (remember Neal can lip read) _"Don't you dare die on me. I won't forgive you" _

"Neal please don't say anything to him"

"All right I won't"

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

As they rode through the gates of Steadfast they saw a small welcoming party: Dom, Yuki, the Prince and Princess, Lord Raoul, Buri and Kel's parents. As soon as Kel dismounted her parents swept her into a hug, followed by Raoul and Buri a bow and hug to the prince and princess and a hand shake with Dom.

Kel beckoned for Tobe to dismount and meet her parents. "Mama, Papa, I would like you to meet my latest…servant Tobies Boon, Tobe I would like you to meet my mother and father Ilane and Piers of Midelan."

"We are glad to meet one of the few who can handle Peachblossem." Ilane said.

While they got acquainted Kel went to Yuki- she had finally let Neal greet the others- they hugged and began to catch up. Soon the others joined the conversation and before they knew it, they were all asleep on their feet. They bid each other good night and went to bed.

_Hope you liked it R&R_


	2. time alone

Romance Begins:

Time alone

_wow 2 reviews already happy mode well just for them here's the next chapter_

After a few days of wedding planning and greeting Lalasa, Kel needed a ride to clear her head. Walking into the stable she saw that Dom had the same idea.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah, any more planning and I think my head might pop. May I join you?" he nodded

When they had been riding for a while Kel noticed that something was on Dom's mind. "What's the matter?" when he just stared at her she said, "It's all over your face."

He blushed and said, "well um I ah have liked this…. Lady but I don't know how to tell her. Um…do you think you could help me?"

_I guess he doesn't like me, _she thought sadly, _because I'm no Lady, but I have to help him. _"Well, the way Cleon told me was kiss me for Midwinter. Um Yuki gave Neal her _shukusen. _But they both had an event to assist them. Midwinter and Neal' Ordeal. Ah you could ask her to dance at the wedding. I'm sure she won't turn you down. You _are _handsome." _I know I wouldn't be able to._

He smiled, "Thanks Kel, you've been a big help. Let's head back." She nodded and they set off.

The next day

Dom went to Lord Raoul. Raoul had noticed that something was on the young Sargent's mind and waited for him to speak.

When Dom had figured out to say what he needed to ask he started, " Sir the few who can marry and remain in the Own? Who are they?"

Raoul raised a brow wondering if this was leading where he thought it was "Well, in Third Company there's Flynn, myself and you why? Is there someone you have your eye on?"

"Well yes but I'm not going to tell you. I'm allowed to have _some_ secrets."

Raoul chuckled "not in the Own. It's because I know her isn't it?"

"Yes you know her and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"All right. I'll just ask Kel what color's she's going to choose for your wedding."

" Wh-wh-wha- how-. How do you know? I was pretty discreet although I'm positive Neal knows"

"Right you were real discreet wanting to go to every assignment in this area. Along with being so very eager to help with when she went to go rescue her refugees last year. Then there's the fact over how much you worried over her when she was ever wounded. Also Neal told me about what you whispered in her ear after the fight something like 'I love you so don't you dare die on me. I won't forgive you' ringing any bells?" Raoul smirked. _Right where I thought this was leading._

"Jeez I won't ever be safe. Just… keep it to yourself alright" Dom asked.

"Sure but 10 crowns says the entire company already knows."

_hope you liked it R&R_

_Spaz out_


	3. wedding mania

Wedding mania

**Disclaimer: oh how i wish i owned this story and it's charaters especialy Dom i bet he would be really HOT! tee hee**

The next couple of days flew by in a blur for Kel. Before she knew it, it was the day before the wedding, and Yuki was showing a rare show of emotion was pacing the room they shared.

"Clam down everything will be alright" Kel said for the 10th time.

"I know that, but I am just so nervous," Yuki continued to pace.

_There goes the polish on the floor; _Kel thought, "Then lets do what we did for Neal's Ordeal, _glaive_ practice, a bath, a massage, and archery. And then it will be night before you know it."

It _was_ night soon and Kel got Yuki to sleep. She herself was tired after the days events and trying to keep Neal away from Yuki feel asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

The weather for the next day was wonderful. After helping the guys to make sure they were perfect like she did when they we're trying for their knighthood and helping clam and dress Yuki Kel headed to take her place at the small Chapel- that was more of a tent- that had been set up for the wedding. Neal was waiting at the altar when his father led his bride down the aisle. Yuki was in a beautiful white wedding dress with a cream colored over kimono (it's like a form fitting dress and has a see through robe type kimono the bride's maid's dresses are the same). When they reached the end of the aisle she kissed the Duke cheek to cheek then stepped up to stand beside Neal and took his hand. Soon after she was on the aisle Dom and Kel walked up. Dom was in a tux. Kel was in a purple dress with a light blue over kimono that had gold embroidery. She looked beautiful in at least that was what Dom had told her. They soon reached the end of the aisle.

Kel walked up to Neal and kissed him on one cheek and whispered, "Take care of her." And kissed the other cheek and whispered, "Good luck in many years of marriage, you'll need it." She stepped away and tried not to blush as she kissed Dom. And watched the rest of the ceremony trying to keep up the mask so no one would see her tears. She loved all the beautiful outfits that Lalasa had made. Everyone clapped and cheered when Neal and Yuki said their vows and kissed.

Then there was the reception. With a wonderful mix of food, lovely music no one could help but have fun. Kel was dancing with her farther looking for the 'Lady' Dom was interested in. and saw that he was just talking with Owen and her year-mates. _Even though I'm not the 'Lady' he likes I should help him to get a move on and ask her, _she thought. Soon after her mother asked to cut in. Kel went to talk to Dom.

"Hey Kel so you've decided to join us after all. Any chance you could introduce us to anyone? We need all the help we can get." Seaver said when she came over.

_So could I, _she thought, "No, you would do fine if you asked them yourselves, you know I'm no good at that sort of thing. Though I did see Daine some where I think she might help you."

"By all means point her out and we'll go say 'hi'," Esmond replied Kel pointed. They rushed off to say 'hi'.

" 'No goo at that sort of thing' excuse me but who was it that gave the Knight Commander the nudge he needed to be engaged. And without you my dear Lady Knight, our Sir Meathead would be suffering the life of a bachelor like the rest of us poor souls." Dom said with both brows raised.

"Ha Ha Ha, meanwhile shouldn't you be asking a certain 'Lady' to dance right about know the sooner the better, laddie." Kel retorted a bit miffed.

"You're right, _Mother,_ I'll ask her when she's alone. I promise." He said with a grin.

"Oh _very_ funny you had better be glad I'm in a dress or I'd kick you spine through your back." She looked at how many people were dancing for the 3rd song in a row and said, " I don't know how those people do it," she points to who she was talking about, "but I'm sitting this one out."

She sat down and watched Seaver, Esmond and Merric be introduced to some Rider women by Daine. Dom was talking to Neal. Owen was talking to Tobe and her parents and Raoul and Buri were dancing away.

As the next song began she noticed it was a slow one and expected Dom to ask that 'Lady' and started to look for him. Then she saw that he was making hi way over to her and thought, _why is he wasting time the anticipation on figuring who she is driving me insane. _She sighed but put on a smile when he reached her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course but you should have asked that 'Lady' you like so much"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I already have."

_Yaaaaaay i finished another chappie go me_

_thanx to all my reviews i really love to be able to say that_


	4. Helpful friends

"Helpful" friends

**disclaimer: boy do i wish that i owned kel 'cause then i could make her beat up people i don't like tee hee**

**Last time:**

As the next song began she noticed it was a slow one and expected Dom to ask that 'Lady' and started to look for him. Then she saw that he was making his way over to her and thought _why is he wasting time the anticipation on figuring who she is driving me insane. _She sighed but put on a smile when he reached her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course but you should have asked that 'Lady' you like so much"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I already have."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This time:**

Their eyes locked and Kel's breath seemed to catch in her throat. Dom leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. The warm feeling she had felt with Cleon before was nothing to the wildfire that spread through her now. When Dom took his mouth away the heat remained and her head was spinning.

"I've been waiting to do that for along time now," Dom whispered in her ear.

Neal, who had seen the whole thing because he had been watching them since Dom had asked Kel to dance, came over and teased, "I didn't even have to push each other at you. Congratulations. We're all very happy for you."

Kel, whose mask had definitely come off has blushing profusely said, " What do you mean _'we'_!"

"Why Yuki, your parents, Tobe, Lady Hanname, the Prince and Princess, Lord Raoul, Buri, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, Merric, Third Company and Lalasa, bit that's all… I think." Neal smirked.

Kel's mouth was hanging open, "you knew? You _all_ know and you didn't tell me. Not even one word!" _that's ok I'll just get most of them back at training practice._

"Don't worry about it we wanted you to work it out on your own. And it worked" Ilane stated as she joined the conversation.

As the others joined in they teased the two sweethearts until it grew dark. Tobe had deiced to sleep in the gust room he had been offered- though Kel now knew the reason (that she and Dom might become lovers) she let him. As Dom walked her to her rooms she considered and thought that it would be better if they waited, better until she was sure the only problem would be telling Dom. As they reached her door Dom pulled her into a warm and mind-numbing embrace. When he let her up for air he whispered, "Good night my lovely Lady Knight," he smiled at her and squeezed her hand before heading to the Own's barracks.

_It's nice to have someone know you so well, _with a shake of her head she opened the door.

The next day Kel was helping Yuki finish packing- Yuki would be moving to New Hope that day. They had their gear packed and horses saddled and where saying 'good-bye' to everyone. They headed for the gate. All the while Kel had been looking for Dom. He wasn't there in fact none of Dom's squad from Third Company was there. _They probably got a call of duty so stop moping about the fact that he didn't say good bye_ although no one could tell she was moping.

As they reached the gate they saw Dom's squad waiting for them. Kel looked at them brows raised, while her heart began to race. Dom grinned and said, "My Lord said we were to back to New Hope with you and keep you company." Kel looked back at the grinning Raoul, shook her head and rode through the gate. Yuki and Neal flanked her on the right and Dom and Tobe on the left. Thinking _what problems will New Hope for me to solve this time._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_i want to thank all of my reviews and espically schillil for ansewing my ?'s hope you injoyed this chapter_

_-spaz out_


	5. the way home

The way home

On the way back to New Hope Kel was watching Neal and Yuki. _They look so happy together, _she thought.

Just then Dom road up be side her. She was nervous and tried to hide it behind her mask, and tried to smile.

Dom smiled back " You mask is slipping my beautiful Yamani Knight. Your nerves are showing."

Kel sighed "you've always been able to tell what I'm feeling most of the time so it could be that you're getting better at reading me, you flirtatious dolt. And anyway I'm not used to the whole courting thing and the only one who's even looked my way besides you was Cleon and he couldn't court me openly and you can. I'm just not sure how to handle it." Dom leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. If I cared I would be at court, not here with you."

"That's very sweet Dom, you could most likely charm your way out of anything." Kel replied.

"No not anything, because I couldn't win you before a wedding." Seeing Kel's mask slip to the point where he could see a small blush, he said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you, but it's true."

"No it's not that, it's just that… well I've liked you for a while and it was weird because of Cleon… and you're a bit older… and-"

"I'm not _that_ much older. Just look at Numair and Daine they're 14 years apart and they manage just fine."

"Your right. It's just so strange because Cleon couldn't court me openly and you can. So… it's going to take some getting use to." Kel sighed, _when did things get so complicated._

When Dom heard the sigh he reached over and took her hand. Kel was fine with just holding his hand and riding- it helped her relaxed. They rode the rest of the way like that.

When they reached New Hope they were welcomed joyfully. When they dismounted Dom turned Kel into his arms and kissed warmly everyone cheered or clapped or whistled, happy that their Lady Knight was having a love life knowing that it wouldn't interfere with her being a great commander.

When Dom released Kel she looked at him reprochfully and said, "Thank you oh _so_ very much. I didn't want to tell it this way." Dom just laughed and shrugged. Kel shook her head and walked away.

_thank you to all who read and all who reviewed _


	6. Made Decision

Made Decision

Sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had a huge project for English so that was taking up a lot of my time and I had tendentious in my arms so I couldn't type sorry!

**Warning: this chapter will have lemon I repeat will have lemon if you don't like lemon don't read I will point out when lemon is over **

**Last time:** When they reached New Hope they were welcomed joyfully. When they dismounted Dom turned Kel into his arms and kissed warmly everyone cheered or clapped or whistled, happy that their Lady Knight was having a love life knowing that it wouldn't interfere with her being a great commander.

When Dom released Kel she looked at him reproachfully and said, "Thank you oh _so_ very much. I didn't want to tell it this way." Dom just laughed and shrugged. Kel shook her head and walked away.

**This time:**

At night as Kel was walking back to headquarters she saw Dom waiting for her.

"Hello" was all he said and in three long strides her caught her in his arms and kissed her. When he pulled back she quickly tugged his mouth back to hers while she fumbled for the door handle. The heat that raced through her was like a forest fire. Dom's fingers slipped under her tunic and she moaned. _So long,_ she thought _I've waited for this for so long._ She went limp.

Dom managed to open the door and it slammed as her pushed her against it. His lips were every where. He slid her breeches down her legs. As she did the same for him. They had to pull apart to get their tunics and shirts off. As soon as the managed it they came together. Dom swung her up to lay her on the bed and stopped.

Kel suddenly became conscious of how she might look, and at the moment couldn't even think about a mask, " I—I'm sorry I know that I'm not –not beautiful but- I-"

"Shh I've never seen anything more beautiful" all the speed and hurried kisses became slow and gentle lingering caresses as he gently laid on top of her. He tipped her head back and kissed her neck as his hands traveled up to caresses her breasts. His hands slipped lower and began to need her stomach. His lips followed until he took one already hard nipple into his mouth. Kel gasped out his name. His hand slipped lower to touch her and found her already wet. He brought her up. And his mouth captured her screams. She went limp again as her widened her legs.

"Kel this might hurt but it will pass I promise" he ground out. All Kel could do was nod. He went slowly as slid into her wet warmth. She didn't know what he was talking about there was no pain just pleasure. He slowly drew himself out and plunged himself back in until she found the rhythm. He buried his face in her hair and let them find their release.

Lemon is now over it is safe to look 

Later at night Kel lay awake not quite sure what this meant but for once didn't care about what would happen tomorrow it would just happen. She shivered and Dom's arm draped around her, she leaned into his warmth and went to sleep.

The next morning Kel went for a ride to sort things out… well Dom out. She decided that she would have to think on what last night meant to her, and how exactly she felt about him.

She needed him by her side his support and the way he made her laugh before she went insane. The way that at just looking at him made her stomach flip the way…

Then it hit her she was in love with him. She pulled on Hoshi's rains.

" Now how in Mithros name did that happen?" she said to Hoshi. "I mean didn't I just decide, after Neal's and Raoul's weddings, that I wasn't ready for marriage. And after coming home and realizing that I wouldn't be sent to Traitors Hill that I would concentrate on being a knight? What in the name of the Goddess is wrong with me?" Hoshi tossed her head as if to say "there's nothing wrong with you now can we go home."

She needed to talk to someone. Some one who would understand her, but not a certain Meathead who would tell his cousin the first chance he got. She would talk to Yuki; hopefully the Yamani would have some advice.

She started to turn Hoshi when two arrows thudded into her.

Tee hee it's my first cliffie yaaaaaaaaaaay and in case your wondering where Tobe is up there he has his own room now k k.

_-spaz out_


	7. Captured

1**Captured**

_Dudes and Dudettes so sorry about not updating in like forever but final projects and finals I have only four more days left! hazzzah _

**Last Time: **She needed him by her side his support and the way he made her laugh before she went insane. The way that at just looking at him made her stomach flip the way…

Then it hit her she was in love with him. She pulled on Hoshi's rains.

" Now how in Mithros name did that happen?" she said to Hoshi. "I mean didn't I just decide, after Neal's and Raoul's weddings, that I wasn't ready for marriage. And after coming home and realizing that I wouldn't be sent to Traitors Hill that I would concentrate on being a knight? What in the name of the Goddess is wrong with me?" Hoshi tossed her head as if to say "there's nothing wrong with you now can we go home."

She needed to talk to someone. Some one who would understand her, but not a certain Meathead who would tell his cousin the first chance he got. She would talk to Yuki; hopefully the Yamani would have some advice.

She started to turn Hoshi when two arrows thudded into her.

**This time:**

One hit her shoulder muscle and the other hit her right under her ribs. Hoshi danced to keep her in the saddle****One arrow and Kel could have dealt with and continued fighting but two and the pain kept her from focusing on anything but staying in the saddle.

The men at the wall on watch****saw what was happening****and saw the enemy racing towards her. They shouted helpless. Most men had raced to the stables to rescue her but time was lost in arming and saddling.

****Jump had raced ahead to keep the enemy back while some of the Sparrows attacked the men, others flew off for help.

It did Kel no good. Jump was fighting off some ugly looking dogs and the Sparrows could only hold off so many men. Kel's soldiers still had to arm up and reach her and she was barely in sight. The enemy sized her and she could do nothing to stop them.

Four men got pass the animals and reached her. Two men grabbed Hoshi's reins while the other two yanked her off the horse. Kel had to use all of her Yamani training to keep from yelping from the pain.

One man grabbed her and snarled in her ear, "Call off the birds and the dog or we'll gut you" without a word from Kel the animals stopped their attack "smart pets. Say anything you need to the horse and send her back and we might patch you up" he shoved her towards Hoshi. He looked back at New Hope, saw Kel's men trying to reach tem and roared "COME ANY CLOSER AND WE'LL ENJOY KILLING HER!" the men immediately came to a halt.

Kel whispered into Hoshi's ear " Tell... tell Tobe... to be safe...and that Neal's... Neal's in charge... and I- I'm alright... and tell him to... to ... tell... Dom that I... that... I love him and if... he ... doesn't ... rescue me... I ... I won't forgive him." Hoshi nodded and went back to New Hope with the rest of the animals reluctantly.

Dom had been talking to Tobe about him and Kel when the alarm went off. He, Neal, Tobe and Merric raced for the ramparts. As they climbed the stairs Dom looked for Kel but she wasn't in sight. He thought that she was already up an the wall until the shouts of "Lady Kel" reached him. He then remembered that she had gone for a ride on Hoshi, not Peachblossom- who could defend her. He ran even faster to reach the top. When he did he wished that he had some of his family's Gift. For Kel was being taken by the enemy. He was terrified that they would kill he and he froze.

_I know that this chapter might be— not good with flow so sorry and I promise that when schools over I'll update more also coming as soon as possible 'Officer_ _Mindelan'_

-spaz out


	8. Worries and Fears

Worries and Fears

**Last time: **

Dom had been talking to Tobe about him and Kel when the alarm went off. He, Neal, Tobe and Merric raced for the ramparts. As they climbed the stairs Dom looked for Kel but she wasn't in sight. He thought that she was already up on the wall until the shouts of "Lady Kel" reached him. He then remembered that she had gone for a ride on Hoshi, not Peachblossom- who could defend her. He ran even faster to reach the top. When he did he wished that he had some of his family's Gift. For Kel was being taken by the enemy. He was terrified that they would kill he and he froze.

**This time:**

New Hope's men felt the same way. They were helpless as the watched their beloved commander be dragged away by the enemy.

When Dom had shed his paralysis Neal saw that he was about to go after the enemy, knowing that his cousin was in an emotional state wasn't thinking clearly, and tended to be reckless when driven by emotion he quickly grabbed hold of him "Dom listen to me…_listen to me_-" Neal emphasized as his cousin continued to struggle "I know what your thinking and you need to calm down… the enemy will expect a rescue party do you really think that an angry and emotion driven lover will be the best thing for her right now?" Dom's struggles started to slow "we need a plan. Don't think for one minute I want to leave her that stormwing dung because I need her here not just to command but she's my best friend. And if _anything _happens to her do you think I'll be able to forgive myself?" Dom's struggles ceased completely and Neal released him.

Hoping for some humor Neal added "Not to mention the Lioness, Lord Raoul, Lord Wlydon, Lady Ilane, and my own _wife_ will kill me if she isn't brought back. And personally I'd rather live a while longer." That got a slight smile from his saddened cousin.

"We'll get through this Dom I promise you that" he laid a hand on his cousin's back.

Dom shook his head as if to clear it and said, "I… I know. I- I'm just worried about her Neal I- I have something that I need to-" he was interrupted by the shouts of one very scared little boy.

"Sir Neal- Sir Neal… La- Lady said to- to Hoshi that ye were- were in charge an' an' to te- te- tell Sir Dom tha- that she lo-loves 'im an' if 'e don' res- res- rescue 'er she she won' for- forgive 'im" the fear of losing his mother figure caused the boy to forget his lessons on how to speak correctly. Tears were running down his face. As Neal consoled the trembling boy, Dom looked off in the direction the 'stormwing dung' had taken with his fists clenched.

"Dom" Neal said quietly "Get your men together, send messengers to the Lords and Ladies that need to be notified I'll take Tobe to the infirmary and meet you in ten minutes." Dom nodded and as as her walked away he heard Neal say to Tobe, "We'll get her back Tobe I promise you we'll get her back"

hope you like it and I'd like to thank every one of my reviewers you guise make me feel special.

_-spaz out_


	9. The Enemy

1_The Enemy_

**last time: **

"Sir Neal- Sir Neal… La- Lady said to- to Hoshi that ye were- were in charge an' an' to te- te- tell Sir Dom tha- that she lo-loves 'im an' if 'e don' res- res- rescue 'er she she won' for- forgive 'im" the fear of losing his mother figure caused the boy to forget his lessons on how to speak correctly. Tears were running down his face. As Neal consoled the trembling boy, Dom looked off in the direction the 'stormwing dung' had taken with his fists clenched.

"Dom" Neal said quietly "Get your men together, send messengers to the Lords and Ladies that need to be notified I'll take Tobe to the infirmary and meet you in ten minutes." Dom nodded and as as her walked away he heard Neal say to Tobe, "We'll get her back Tobe I promise you we'll get her back"

**This time:**

When Kel woke up after being knocked out from another beating she was in a tent with her feet and hands bound by shackles. Bruised, beaten, and still bleeding through the rags they tied around her wounds, Kel sighed. She glanced around and froze, starring at her with a worried look through beaded gray tinted eyes was a sparrow. Kel recognized the wildmage almost instantly. With a quick glace towards the tents opening Kel tried to move over so that if someone came in she would block the hole that the mage had dug to enter the tent.

"Daine?" Kel whispered and the sparrow started to shape shift her beak for a mouth.

"I don't have a lot of time Kel, but I'll tell you what I can. Neal sent out messages to your allies. Dom and Neal and the others are camped a few miles east. We'll get you out in I promise. Do you know have any idea who took you and why?"

Kel nodded slowly, " King maggot himself. He's angry that I killed his pet mage. But somehow he knows about my allies. From Lady Alanna to the Own. Daine you must be careful he knows enough that he's killed any animal a mile around the camps"

"I know Kel all you need to worry about is covering that hole when I leave. How are your wounds?" she asked.

Kel winced at being reminded. The wounds would take a while to heal, even with a Healer. When the camps move out the enemy had no reason to worry that she'd escape. She could barely sit on the horse the made her ride. Most times she was condemned to a stretcher

that wasn't handled with care. She didn't want to worry anyone but she couldn't make light of her injuries. " They're... bad and I'm weak to the point that I can't really stand-" _and the beatings don't help any but she doesn't need that added worry _Kel thought.

But Daine wasn't fooled "and how often do they beat you?"

Kel sighed _why don't I have friends that will take an answer as I give it?_ " at least three times but it depends on the Maggots mood"

They both turned at the sound of the moody man ( if you could call him one) in question laugh loudly and knew he was coming.

"Daine go now!" the mage shifted quickly and darted through the hole. Kel did her best to cover it up and just decide to sit over it in case she didn't hide it well enough. Then she sighed and waited.

Daine raced to the others and told them Kel's condition. " She can't fight. I don't think she can even walk she's chained to the tent pole and Maggot comes frequently to ask her the King's plans but she refuses and he has his mean beat her. The bandage are rags and and and-"Daine couldn't continue and buried her face into Numair's chest. It was to much the animals that were being killed and the animals that were in pain and depressed that Kel was gone. Jump, Hoshi, Peachblossem and the sparrows were the greatest of the rest. And what was worse was that she couldn't block out their pain.

"She's being so brave. She was more worried about me then herself." she whispered. Numair attempted to calm her.

Yuki was upset as well she even let it show. She had wanted to speak with Kel and tell her she was with child. She didn't know how to talk to Neal and Kel would know what way was best with her sarcastic husband. Neal sensing that his wife was upset turned to take her into his arms to whisper, "we'll get her back, my love, I swear to you." Yuki smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Raoul was in a brown study trying to figure out a way to attack without endangering Kel. Buri went over to him talking softly, "you know you can't do this on your own let us help you"

"Buri if she dies I ... I just don't know those refugees would do or Tobe, he thinks of her as a mother and and Mithros I think of her as a daughter and she's done so much and-"

"Raoul you've rescued Alanna before and fought Giants. Kel's smart after all you did train her. We'll get her out so clam down and think. It'll all work out." she leaned up to kiss him and her wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Tobe was with the horses trying to calm Peechblossem down while taking all the comfort he could from the temperamental horse. Lady Kel was hurt and in the hands of the enemy. Sir Neal and Lady Yuki had been taking care of him, they were alright but they weren't Lady Kel. _Lady please be alright, please Goddess let her be alright._

Dom stood by a tree his fists clenched. He was waiting and ready for battle. No one questioned why the young Sargent was there but they were worried. He wasn't eating and when they managed to get him to sleep he you wake up startlingly. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the tree, he couldn't listen to how the Scanrans were treating her, he just... it pained him to know that she was still in pain all because she needed to sort him out. _I'll get you out Kel, if it's the last thin I do._ He thought desperately.


	10. The Rescue

_The Rescue_

_**AN/** I'm soooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated. First it was computer porblems and then i has haveing problems because i couldn't update i'm soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy_

**last time: **Dom stood by a tree his fists clenched. He was waiting and ready for battle. No one questioned why the young Sargent was there but they were worried. He wasn't eating and when they managed to get him to sleep he you wake up startlingly. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the tree, he couldn't listen to how the Scanrans were treating her, he just... it pained him to know that she was still in pain all because she needed to sort him out. _I'll get you out Kel, if it's the last thin I do._ He thought desperately.

**this time: **The fallen Scaran (AN: _sorry if I spelled this wrong_) warlord had just entered the tent where Kel was being kept and had his men untie her and haul her up.

"Now let's see if we can break that Yamani of staying disgustingly loyal." he spat at Kel.

Kel gave him a polite Yamani smile and said, "Well if your immortal, my _Lord_, then that should not be a problem." out of nowhere a fist met her face with enough force to knock her to the ground, his men let her fall.

" Bitch, you killed my mage, had my nobles turn against me. So if you thi-" Kel looked up when he stopped suddenly. What she saw made her catch her breath. Raoul and Buri had swords leveled at the men next to her. While Dom's sword was at the Warlord's throat. Neal, Yuki, and Daine rushed to Kel's side the women helping her up while Neal healed her. Kel barely noticed she was busy starring at Dom. She had never seen him angry. Worried , happy, frustrated sure but never angry. His blue eyes were vivid as he looked at the former king with contempt. Thar was the last thing Kel saw as she sagged against Yuki and Daine.

"She's lost to much blood. We need to get her to Alanna quickly, she has better skill with these type of wounds then I do." Neal said as he carefully lifted Kel. Raoul came to take her and they left the tent.

Dom increased the pressure on his sword. " If she dies I will have your head." his voice was surprisingly cold. The others tied up the Scarans.

When Kel woke up she was in a tent on a cot. Healed but sore. She let out a slight moan. That brought Dom into her view. "How long?" Kel asked.

"About five days. How do you feel?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Like I could fight a dozen spidrens. I'd lose but I could do it." _I need the privy. _She started to get up.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Dom pushed her back down.

"Um... Dom as much as I appreciate your concern but...I really have to get up."

Dom was losing it. "NO! You have been asleep for five days. You're not going anywhere!"

"Dom you don't understand. I- "

"What's to understand! You've been wounded and- We've been worried. And Mithros only knows what would have happened if we hadn't- "

"Dom. Dom! Relax I only need to use the privy."

"Oh um...well...uh...I'll go get someone to ah...I'll be right back." Dom blushing ran out of the room.

Kel sighed, "_MEN"_

_well there you go hope you like it and if you don't to bad (jk... sorta)_

-spaz out


	11. Prisoner

Prisoner

**AN:** dudes (and dudets) I am so sorry I've been stuck on what would happen next and then been busy because of school and drama I am sooooooo sorry!

**Last time:**

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Dom pushed her back down.

"Um... Dom as much as I appreciate your concern but...I really have to get up."

Dom was losing it. "NO! You have been asleep for five days. You're not going anywhere!"

"Dom you don't understand. I- "

"What's to understand! You've been wounded and- We've been worried. And Mithros only knows what would have happened if we hadn't- "

"Dom. Dom! Relax I only need to use the privy."

"Oh um...well...uh...I'll go get someone to ah...I'll be right back." Dom blushing ran out of the room.

Kel sighed, "_MEN"_

**This time:**

When she was finally allowed to move around she was constantly watched. She understood it was out of concern but it was starting to make the calm lake ripple.

They had traveled back to New Hope with Kel confined to a stretcher when she was perfectly capable of riding. And she was placed between Neal and Alanna and every time she winced one of them would place her in a gift induced sleep. Kel felt as if she had slept the whole way there.

She was going crazy. Bed rest. No weapons practice. Don't worry I'll take care of it. Get some sleep. She was being held prisoner in her own camp.

The clam lake had now turned into a raging sea. "That is IT! I am getting out of here!" Kel dressed in beeches and a tunic grabbed her glaive and listened at the door. At the sound of foot steps she turned towards the window. "The window it is."

Just as she was out the window the door opened. "Kel I brought you some-" Dom came in barring a tray broke off when he saw Kel out the window. "Kel back inside you need to rest-" again the Sargent broke off when he felt a Yamani glaive at his throat.

"If you finish that sentence, Domitain, I will use you instead of Neal for weapons practice." Dom gulped and nodded, " I am leaving this room NOW!" and she did knowing that her control was completely gone and not caring.

"Kel you should-"

"If you say I should get some rest I will scream. I am going for a ride to clear my head, get some air, and reassure my horses that I am alive. Now if you will excuse me."

"Um... Kel maybe you shouldn't take your glaive. Here take my bow instead." Daine said carefully.

"Oh right thank you."

When she reached the stables the grooms offered to help her she snarled at them. She apologized to her horses as she groomed and saddled Hoshi. At the gate men offered to give her an armed escort. She threatened them a never ending latrine duty.

She was outside when she broke and wept. It all poured out of her. The worry, the fear, the pain, the anger, but most of all the fear of never being able to tell Dom how she felt.

So absorbed in trying to control herself she didn't hear the horse ride up. The rider looked at her glad that she was no longer holding it inside but it was painful to witness a woman so strong reduced to tears.

"It's about time I see you act like a female."

The mask descended over her face with the tears still drying but no more would she shed. "Meathead, unless you want to become my sparing dummy for all eternity I suggest that you never mention this to anyone."

Neal dismounted, walked over to her and gathered her on his arms. Kel was done with tears but it didn't hurt to be comforted.

Because she was unaccustomed to expressing emotions Kel asked, "Neal how... do I... tell him?"

Neal know who she meant " Kel, my dear, the only advice I can give you is this: speak what you feel."

"Neal?"

"Yes?"

"You truly are a meathead, that doesn't help me at all."

"Always happy to be useful my Lady Knight" Kel punched him.

_I'm soooo sorry! I hope you like it and it may be a while till the next update because I am again stuck but the good news is that it's almost done!_

_-spaz out_


	12. About Time

About Time

_For those of you who would like nothing better then to roast my body over a roasting fire please forgive me and know that if you did roast me you'd never get to read the end. I've been swamped with the end of school and finals and summer a_ss_ignment and getting a new_ _puppy I have caused you all to hate me so very sorry. No on to what you really want. Sadly we've reached the end._

**Last Time:**

Neal dismounted, walked over to her and gathered her on his arms. Kel was done with tears but it didn't hurt to be comforted.

Because she was unaccustomed to expressing emotions Kel asked, "Neal how... do I... tell him?"

Neal know who she meant " Kel, my dear, the only advice I can give you is this: speak what you feel."

"Neal?"

"Yes?"

"You truly are a meathead, that doesn't help me at all."

"Always happy to be useful my Lady Knight" Kel punched him.

**This time:**

Dom kept an eye out for when the two friends got back. Relief engulfed him when he heard that they had returned. The moment they entered the stables he pounced. Or tried to, a Yamani voice stopped him.

"It would be best for you to realize that she needed private to overcome what she has been through. It is the Yamani way and no matter how long Keladry has been living here she will always remain Yamani." Yuki remarked from behind him.

"Thanks you...it is hard to accept that she is safe and not miles away from me, in the enemy's hands." Dom sighed.

"Cousin, it is a good thing that you worry. It is also good for you to understand that she is and must always be strong. However, if you do not act quickly, you may never have a chance to discover happiness with each other." in a rear show of affection not shown towards Neal or Kel, Yuki placed a hand on Dom's arm.

Recognizing the importance of the jester Dom placed his hand on top of hers then made his way towards Kel.

He met Kel at the stable door before she had had a chance to enter and care for her horse. Dom grabbed the reins and tossed them to a stable boy and grabbed hold of an indigent (but you couldn't tell she was annoyed even if you tried that whole mask thing) Kel by the arm and began to drag her towards her room.

"Dom what are you-?"

"Kel, I need to speak with you **AWAY** form my nosey cousin." as they neared her door she tried once again to find out what was going on.

"Dom what-"

"Kel, please just listen."

"Alright,I am sorry that I snapped at you, Dom. But I- "

"No, it's not about that...um... Alright" Dom took a deep breath "Kel I realize that you have been through quite a lot, but you can not imagine what I have felt since you were taken. I feel that it is important to enlighten you in those feelings and give you some insight."

"Dom"

"I felt as if my heart had been shattered" Dom continued rolling right over what Kel might have said. " Do you know what it was like to realize that the one person you truly love, might be forever gone from your sight? That you might never see them again?"

"Oh, Dom I-"

Again with the rolling. Dom continued "Yes that's right I love you and I am not going through this agony again do you hear me? You can continue defending the realm but no more getting captured by the enemy alright?"

"Dom, really I had no part in-"

Just when you think she'll get to finish a sentence he continues to roll. "And we will have to get married, for I will not risk you having no part of me when you are surrounded by chivalrous men when you go and fight your wars. And there is no need to worry about off and falling for one of the men although there was that time that Wolset got drunk and kissed me but I didn't enjoy it and he didn't remember it the next morning."

"Dom really-"

"And Raoul's said that if I marry I will be able to remain within the Own and have more control over where my men go, and a letter from the king said it would be best if he had a group tp watch over his arrant Lady Knight."

"Dom I-"

"And we will need to discuss children because you and I both love them. So you will have to marry me and I will not ask you for there might be the chance that you will refuse. But I do not see as to why that would be the case considering that I love you and you love me. Tobe told me so although it would be nice to hear so from you and not a terrified young boy and-" Dom's rolling came to a halt due to a frustrated Lady Knight's hand over his mouth.

"Now I will have my say without interruption. Yes I love you, and yes I will marry you. I am delighted that we may remain together and yes I will have your children. Cease with your incessant chatter so that we may seal this betrothal?" Without waiting for consent Kel removed her hand and dragged his lips to hers.

Outside Yuki said to her husband "There you see all worked as it should. And now we will give them privacy."

Neal grinned, "At least I won the bet with Raoul, in that Dom would become a babbling dolt when he confessed his feelings." he slung an arm around his wife as they walked down the stairs out in to the courtyard. " And there will be a feast once news of the nuptials spread."

Yuki saw her opening. " Hopefully there will be even more celebration once news of our babe spreads as well?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't be joyous of the fact that our child will be... bor-" Neal broke off realizing the important news that he had just received and promptly fainted. And fell. Hard.

"At least I know you are pleased, Husband." Yuki remarked as she ignored the stares she was receiving. She knelt next to her husband to see if he needed attending. "And it appears that Raoul has won the bet of what your reaction would be to our child." she crinkled her eyes.

And so with money exchanging hands, another wedding to be planned, and a babe on its way, the Protector, her betrothed and her family and friends prepared for their next adventures.

_And there you have it so now may I please direct your attention to officer Mindelan so you may resist in _your burning of me

_-spaz out_


End file.
